The present invention relates to device management during data and device migration, and more specifically, to determining correct devices to use in a mass volume migration environment.
Data and device migration is the process of transferring data between various storage types, formats, or computer systems. For example, migration can involve the transfer of data from devices on one storage controller to another storage controller. Provided that storage controllers today can have up to 256 defined logical control units, and up to 256 devices defined to each logical control unit for a total of 65,536 devices, moving data from one storage controller to another can be a complex task.
Device management during migration is critical in order to ensure the appropriate devices are operational and available online once they have completed the migration process. An application that attempts to access a device that is no longer available after migration will be unable to retrieve the requested data. There are many reasons that data migration will be performed such as for maintenance, equipment upgrades, new technology, different vendor and/or consolidation of data. After the migration has been completed, the I/O configuration can be modified to reflect the updated configuration of the system. Because data migration can occur at different speeds, challenges may arise when managing the I/O configuration changes required to reflect the completed migration.